Fever
by Kuroneko6
Summary: After running out in the rain, Roxas gets a fever. Demyx looks after him while Zexion is out and something Demyx says ticks Axel off. Now burning with rage, Axel's put to a test. What is it? For Akuroku day!


Hi peoples. Happy Akuroku Day! *gives Akuroku fans hugs* This is the first year I've celebrated this day so I wanted to write something for it.

Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I own the plotline

HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!

"Hmm…40 degrees" said Zexion has he read the thermometer. "What kind of moron goes out in the rain?" He was in the infirmary giving the newest member of the Organization as check-up. His name was Roxas, Nobody to the Keyblade Master Sora. The blonde was taken on a tour of the castle with Axel, number XIII. When they got to the training area Roxas made a run for it. No one could understand what startled him.

It was an hour later that Axel, Demyx and Larxene found him unconscious on the ground, surrounded by countless heartless in the pouring rain. The World That Never Was was notorious for its sudden changes in its climate. Roxas just ran out when it was at its worst.

"How's the newbie doing?" Out popped Demyx from a dark portal on the other side of the bed. Demyx was the one who carried Roxas to the infirmary with Axel and Larxene fending off the heartless. Yes granted they could have created a dark portal, but that runs the risk of heartless following them through…which they have before.

Zexion removed his glasses. "Not good. He's got a fever rendering him slightly paralysed. I'm going to go see Vexen for some antibiotics" he said as he jotted down Roxas' condition onto a clipboard. "Seeing you're here, watch over him. With a fever this high his condition could worsen." Demyx saluted, shouting a 'yes sir'. There was many a time where he acted very childish.

Zexion merely rolled his eyes and exited the room through a dark portal. The only way to get anywhere around the castle was by using dark portals it was that big. And yet Xemnas insisted on something so farfetched so no one really had a choice in the matter.

Demyx took a seat next to Roxas' bed and looked him over. The blonde's face had a crimson blush across his checks from the fever and his hair clung to his face from the sweat. Roxas was constantly moving back and forth, trashing every so often. It seemed the blankets were too hot for the young Nobody.

Demyx felt sorry for him. New Nobodies had a low immune system which gradually becomes stronger the more things they're exposed to. Demyx himself had done something similar, except he had hypothermia from overusing his water abilities at one time.

Demyx removed the blankets. Roxas' coat, boots and socks had been removed which left him in the black trousers. Compared to the rest of the Organization members he was the smallest, but not the thinnest. That would be Axel. Demyx once accused Axel of being anorexic, which didn't go down well. Hence why Demyx has a burn marking on his back and Axel's eyebrows are still recovering.

"No…don't…" Demyx snapped out of his daydreaming and looked at Roxas. He was thrashing about again, but more like he was trying to fight something. "Black…yellow eyes…a key…" Roxas continued to mumble in his restless sleep.

'_Poor guy'_ thought Demyx. _'He's remembering all the bad stuff.'_ Roxas continued to thrash about until he sat up screaming, his eyes bulging out from their sockets.

He was breathing heavily and sweat covered his body. Demyx reached forward and gently lowered Roxas back down. "Hey Rox. That was some nightmare. Nothing black's gonna getcha." Roxas eyed Demyx like he never saw him before. Well then again they had only met briefly before Saix called him for a mission.

"D…Demyx?" Roxas wasn't sure if that was his name or not, so he was relieved when he guessed correct. "Where…am I?" Roxas looked around the room. His vision was a little blurred and he was feeling really dizzy. Giving up on that idea he closed his eyes. The last thing he could remember was some redhead guy showing him other people fighting black creatures and everything was black after that.

"You should rest. Zexy went to get some medicine. He'll be back soon." Roxas was puzzled for a moment at the name, but he realized Demyx meant Zexion, number VI.

"Hey…Demyx?" Roxas' voice was shaky and cracked.

"What's up?"

"Who was that redhead guy…that showed me around?" Before Demyx could answer another voice spoke up.

"You mean me?" Demyx and Roxas looked towards the door to see Axel leaning against the frame. Approaching them he said "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Demyx shook his head. That was one thing Axel was famous for that last part he said constantly. He asked why Axel did and all he got was a shrug.

"Axel…number…VIII right?" Axel snickered and shook his head at how childish Roxas was acting.

"I don't know who's worse; you or Dem." Demyx scowled at Axel who pretended he didn't see anything. "Anyway. How you feeling Roxy?" Roxas glared at him.

"It's Roxas" he glared at Axel.

"Whatever. Everyone has their own nickname so now you've got yours."

"Already have one."

"Oh really? What is it?" challenged Axel.

"Rox. Demyx called me that." Demyx blushed slightly. No one really gave him credit for anything. They usually blame him for everything.

Axel glared at Demyx. He had been the one who found Roxas walking mindlessly around Twilight Town and reported it to the Superior. Xemnas gave Roxas his name and Axel was put in charge for the new Nobody. "Well that's…nice…I guess." Axel forced a smile that turned out to be a mix of a death glare and a twitching mouth and eyebrow.

Demyx grinned slightly and put his hand up in defense. He knew that look anywhere. That's part of the reason why he has the burn on his back. "I though you already called him 'Rox' so that's what I called him." Darkness wrapped around Axel's arms and hands.

Demyx backed away. This was not going to end well. Axel's Chakrams were summoned with fire burning a ring around him, Demyx and the bed where Roxas was. Roxas whimpered at the heat emitting from the flames around him. With his temperature being so high already, this was burning at his skin.

Demyx refrained from summoning his Sitar. "N-now now…Axel. No n-need to get v-violent."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Violent? I'm not getting violent. I'm getting pissed off!" Axel threw a Chakram, barely missing Demyx.

"Axel stop!" The enraged pryo didn't listen. "It was just one stupid nickname!" Chakrams were thrown left right and centre. By now the two had forgotten about poor Roxas who now lay unconscious and not breathing.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" boomed a deep voice from the infirmary door. Axel, in mid throw, halted and looked behind him. Their Superior, Xemnas, was standing at the door with Zexion right beside him. The flames quickly diminished and Axel's Chakrams reverted back into darkness.

Zexion ran over to the unconscious Roxas and checked his aura. Since they didn't have any hearts there was no point in taking a pulse. Finding his aura little to none, and his breathing exhausted, Zexion shook his head towards the Superior. "He's not going to make it." Furious, Xemnas turned to Axel.

"You do realize what you have just done haven't you" he hissed. "Because of you, our newest member, one of which wields the Keyblade, is just about DEAD! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Not wanting to enrage the Superior more, Axel left via a dark portal that took him directly to Twilight Town, the place where he saw Roxas.

"S-s-superior?" Demyx, who had hid underneath the bed, poked his head out.

"What are you doing under there number IX?" the Superior asked. He was still fuming with rage, but Demyx may be able to shed some light on the situation.

Scrambling from under the bed, Demyx fixed his coat which had holes everywhere from where Axel managed to strike him. Raising his hand to salute he said, "Number IX reporting…sir." Before he continued further, the room began to spin, so he sat down on Roxas' bed. Zexion was in the middle of trying to bring the blonde back into a stable condition, so Demyx moved himself down the bed further.

"What happened in here? I want everything, nothing left out" commanded Xemnas. Demyx gave himself a minute to get over the dizziness he was experiencing.

"Umm…well it was all over a stupid nickname. All I did was call number XIII 'Rox' and Axel went apeshit. I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen. In all honest, I'm afraid that I forgot about Roxas in my own attempt to stay alive." Xemnas nodded. Demyx was always the one he sent on recon, so having a detailed repot was his strong point.

"I see…How is he doing number VI?" Zexion shook his head once again.

"I managed to stabilize him, but he'll need to be under constant supervision until the fever has passed Superior." Xemnas nodded and left. He knew exactly who to supervise their newest member.

"Stupid Demyx. Stupid Roxas. Stupid Organization. I hate it!" Axel was wandering around Twilight Town. It was the area where he first saw Roxas before he reported it to Xemnas. "Wonder if Xemnas would have found out if Roxas was a Nobody if I didn't tell him?" He was standing outside the Clock Tower. Roxas had been sitting on the steps, looking around with no emotion. Axel would have gone up and said something, but Roxas had moved and walked away from him.

Axel sighed. He thought back to just a few minutes ago when he was in the infirmary. He didn't mean to get so angry; it's just with Demyx he snaps. It was just a name and now Roxas probably won't talk to him anymore because of it.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!" Axel yelled at himself while hitting the side of his head.

"You're not…an idiot." Startled, Axel whipped around, Chakrams in hand. The figure standing in front of him was none other than Roxas. He was still only wearing the black trousers Axel saw him in. His body was covered in sweat from the fever, not to mention his face had a deep red blush across his cheeks.

Axel quickly rid of his weapons. "Roxas? what are you doing here?" Roxas shrugged.

"I wanted…to have a walk…and I guess…I…" Axel sighed at the horrible lie.

"You don't have to lie kid. None of use like being in that castle. I'm taking you back." Axel extended his hand to Roxas, but the blonde backed away further.

"You'll…abandon me." Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Abandon you? All I was going to do was-"

"NO! I'm not going back with you! I'm staying here!" Roxas hugged his body as it started to shake. Axel could feel his temperature rising.

"Listen to me-"

"No! You'll leave me again." This made Axel faulter. Since when has he felt Roxas? Axel's only known him for a few hours and the blonde thinks he's leaving?

"Here." Axel took off his coat and handed it to the shaking blonde. "Seeing you're not leaving, at least wear something besides trousers." Roxas eyed the coat suspiciously. "It won't bite you." Roxas looked back and forth between the coat and Axel.

"Won't you get cold?" Axel looked at himself. Granted now he was wearing the exact same things as Roxas, but at least he had a vest on.

"No" he simply said. Roxas took the coat and out it on. If you compare Roxas and Axel, you would see that Roxas only reached Axel's chest, meaning the coat now pooled around his feet.

"It's too big" Roxas said flatly. Axel didn't comment.

"Follow me." Roxas followed right beside Axel, tightly clinging to his arm. "I'm not leaving you."

"You could. You'll go through that dark thing and never come back." Axel stopped. "What's wrong?" asked Roxas, looking up at the redhead.

Axel now knew why Roxas was here. It was all just punishment. Of course Roxas didn't know how to summon a dark portal, so someone else brought him here. Axel moved away from him, roughly pulling his arm away.

"Axel?" Roxas was beginning to worry. Maybe it was something he said. "I'm sorry." Tear welled up in his eyes. This bewildered Axel. Nobodies had little to no emotion. In the Organization, everyone had one emotion. Axel's was anger, Demyx was always carefree, and he knows Roxas gets upset.

"Get away from me" Axel said fiercely. "You don't care about anything. Xemnas was the one who sent you here didn't he? Well I've got news for him. You go back and tell him he…" Axel stopped himself. Roxas was shaking uncontrollably, hastily trying to remove the coat. "Roxas?"

Roxas was panting. Everything was too hot. His skin was burning and he whimpered slightly from the pain. Axel saw the pain Roxas was in and tore his coat off. That was a stupid mistake Axel made by giving Roxas his coat.

Roxas backed away from Axel, eyes wide with fear. "You…hurt me." He rubbed his arms which began to show red markings. How did that happen? Axel didn't even touch him, but then again, Axel hadn't been a Nobody that long, and it was apparent he still couldn't control his fire.

Axel tried to say something, but his mouth kept opening and closing like a fish gasping for air. With the burn on his arm and the alarmingly high temperature, Roxas passed out, falling to lifeless heap on the ground.

"Roxas!" Eventually finding himself, Axel dashed towards the blonde. Removing his glove he touched Roxas' head, only to have it retracted. "Oh shit." Clapping was heard from behind him.

"And I though I was bad." Axel didn't have to turn to know who that was. It was Demyx. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Roxas disappeared. "You really need to control that temper." Axel stared at the spot where the fake Roxas had been.

Rage took over Axel. He had all been a dirty trick. Without even thinking Axel summoned his Chakrams and threw them both at Demyx. He dodged them easily and summoned a column of water to trap Axel's weapons. "Can't let you do that Axe" taunted Demyx, waving his finger.

"What are you doing!" demanded Axel. "Since when were you a good fighter?" Demyx shook his head.

"That's what I want people to think. I'm actually a quick thinker in these situations. Now where was I?" Another column of water was summoned, covering Axel up to his neck, rendering him motionless.

"Demyx what are you doing?" Demyx didn't say anything. Instead a dark portal appeared behind him. It was the Superior, and Saix. Saix was holding an unconscious Roxas.

"Well done Demyx" said the Superior as he advanced towards Axel. Axel didn't bother struggling. Demyx had the advantage being water and him fire. "I'm very please with your control. Keep it up. As for you number VIII, I'd want to be careful of what you say or do. The next time something like this happens I will not hesitate to eliminate you."

Roxas began to stir, mumbling nothings and useless things. "Demyx, if you would." Demyx nodded. Summoning more water he took Roxas from Saix. The water acted like a cradle, rocking Roxas slightly to wake him up.

Opening his eyes, Roxas looked around. "Wha? Where…am I?" Demyx brought the water up to him. "Demyx?"

"Hey Roxas. Feeling better?" Roxas tried to move but found he couldn't and soon found he was covered in water. "Don't worry. I'm the one controlling the water. You wanted to see someone right?" Roxas didn't know what he was talking about until he saw Axel, looking away from embarrassment.

Demyx set Roxas down on his feet. He didn't chance Axel so he left him. The Superior and Saix left. They would watch from afar to see the outcomes. Demyx sat down on the edge of the wall. He still needed to be close enough for his grip on Axel to be effective.

"So…you wanted to see me?" Roxas nodded. He was still only wearing the trousers but his body didn't have the burn marks on him from earlier. "Sorry…for burning you earlier." Roxas stared at him bewildered.

"Burn? You didn't burn me. The room was just too hot and I past out." Now it was Axel's turn to be bewildered.

"In the room? I was talking about just a few minutes ago." Roxas was silent for a minute before he burst out laughing. Axel stared at him wide-eyed. No one in the Organization laughs, well…not like Roxas is.

"That was my idea" Roxas said as he laughed. "I asked Zexy to create an illusion of me. I wanted to run you through a test. I knew you would be really angry so I didn't chance it by going in the flesh."

"Soooooo you're not an illusion now?" Roxas shook his head, still laughing. The water was gone and Demyx took his leave. "Did I pass?"

Roxas stopped laughing and pretended to think. He already knew the answer but he wanted to keep Axel in suspense. When he noticed Axel becoming in patient he said, "Yes. You do. I want ice-cream!"

"What about your fever?" asked Axel as Roxas pulled on his arm.

"Oh that's gone. Demyx got rid of it after Zexion stabilised me. After that I wanted to see you."

"Why me?"

"Well I saw you before Xemnas showed up. I only agreed to go with him because of you." Axel raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know I was with him in the first place?" Roxas stopped pulling Axel and looked up at him.

"Your coat. You had the same so I thought that maybe you would be in this Organization he was telling me about. That way, I could be with you." He said it so innocently that Axel had to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Do you even know what you just said?"

"What? I can't do that?" Roxas pulled away from Axel, hanging his head and holding his arm. "I thought you were different from everyone else. You noticed me and sent someone to get me…I thought you cared for an outcast like me." Axel smiled and ruffled Roxas' hair.

"Of course I cared" he said. "I would have gone to you myself, but rules are rules, and you needed a name. Hence why the Superior went to get you." Axel removed his hand. "Now how about that ice-cream? I know a great spot where we can have it." Roxas jumped up and down, tugging on Axel arm again excitedly.

"Ice-cream!" Roxas ran off to the signpost and turned back to Axel, waving his hands in the air. "Come on! I'm not getting any younger. Got it memorized?"

"Hey! That's my line!" Axel ran after Roxas who continued running down the hill, not having a care in the world. For once in his few days in existence he was happy, happier than he had been in those days wandering around town with no one bothering to even say hello. And now he Axel, the one person who noticed him. Yes he might have sent someone else to get him, but none the less Axel was the first person to notice him. And he was never going to forget it.

And there you go. Nothing intimate or anything. I notice people do that a lot so I wanted to be different. Like in my photography class. Everyone that their model sitting on the chair but I didn't. I had her on the ground with her arms crossed on the chair and her head on her arms, looking to the side.

Anyway. So this is basically their friendship blossoming or something. I'm not really going to write all that intimate stuff yet until I'm confident enough. I may not even write anything like that anyway. Review please.


End file.
